Trent Fernandez-Mercer
Trent Fernandez-Mercer is the White Dino Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Character History The adopted son of the multi-millionaire paleontologist Anton Mercer. His biological parents were archeologists and were killed in a cave-in several years before Trent moved to Reefside. He now considers Mercer his father, but kept his original surname, although he sometimes uses the name Trent Mercer. Trent works at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe as the busboy and draws in his spare time, though he keeps this secret because his father "is in no way supportive of his artistic endeavors." as he disapproves of both, trying to encourage Trent to move on to activities more suitable for a Mercer. A romance was hinted between Trent and Kira, but was never fully explored. White Ranger Power After uncovering an invisiportal in Mercer's office, Trent was transported into the lair of the evil Mesogog, where he came in contact with the White Dino Gem, which transformed him into the White Ranger. However, the Gem had a mind of its own, due to Mesogog and Elsa's reconstruction of its powers, transforming Trent deliberately whenever it wants. The White Ranger had the ability to Camouflage, Super Speed, and Super Dino Mode. Besides this, he is rarely see using any of his abilities. White Ranger has control over the Dragozord and later over the Stegozord, who can combine with the first to form the Dino Stegazord. His weapons are the Drago Morpher, White Drago Sword, and Dino ATV. The White Ranger worked as a loner, doing whatever he wanted with no one's help, until he partnered with Mesogog's team. When he was suspected of being a traitor and was about to be eliminated by the Life Extractor. During the draining process Mesogog turned back into Dr. Anton Mercer, and moved the drain device causing the energy to reflect off of things in the lab and land back into the Morpher with an explosion causing the evil in the Dino Gem to be destroyed and leaving the White Ranger power still active. Trent helped the other Dino Rangers, even with them don't trust him at first, per his father's request. He became the fourth Dino Ranger to unlock the Super Dino Mode during a fight with the Copyotter. He proved his trueness as Zeltrax was about to kill Tommy, Trent stepped in and saved his life. After this the other Rangers decided to trust Trent. Trent then worked with the other Rangers, having to battle his evil clone, that Zeltrax created along with a other monster, the White Terrorsaurus. The clone was later destroyed in a battle with the White Ranger. Trent kept his father's secret, even from the other Dino Rangers, which eventually led to them mistrusting him again when they found out. He gained their trust back after telling them why he kept it from him and after he saved Conner from a monster. Trent spied on Mesogog, to learn that he had split himself from Dr. Mercer. With the revelation of this, the Rangers sped up their plans to destroy Mesogog's lab. Trent had made a deal with Mesogog that if he gave him the Dino Gems, then he would release his father. He told the other Rangers that if he gave him the Gems, he could open up an invisi-portal for them so that they could destroy his lab. The plan worked out exactly as planned and Trent saved his father. Trent had later lost his powers as the White Ranger due to the final battle with Mesogog. Later, Trent is revealed to be going to art school in the fall, and his father is perfectly happy with it. In the Dino Thunder/ SPD team up episode, Wormhole, set before the end of Dino Thunder, Trent and the other Dino Rangers team up with the SPD Rangers to battle the united forces of Zeltrax and Emperor Gruumm. He teamed up with the Omega Ranger, but following their victory had his memory of the battle erased. Powers * Other than Super Dino Mode and the power to morph into Ranger form, Trent's Dino Gem, the White Dino Gem, gives him other powers as well. * Super-Speed: Trent is able to move at superhuman speeds, but not as fast as his teamate Conner. He make the most use of this power in high-speed-rush attacks. * Camouflage: Trent is able to blend into his background, like a chameleon. It is not true invisibility, but it is close enough. White Dino Ranger - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode }} Similarities to Tommy * Both moved to a new city before becoming a Ranger. * Both fought the Rangers as a villain throughout numerous episodes before becoming good due to both having Sentai counterparts that started off as bad before joining the team. * Both had a dagger-based weapon. * Both were White Rangers at some point in their lives, though Trent started as a White Ranger * Both have names that begin with the letter "T". * Both were cloned at one point. However, Trent's clone was destroyed. * Both are adopted, though it seems Trent was an only child. * Both have a shield chest plate on their Ranger costume, though Trent's chest plate is just for decoration. * Both have been in more than one Power Rangers series. However, while Tommy was a main character in multiple series, Trent only appeared in SPD as part of a team up. * Both were the extra rangers of their respective seasons. * Both have used weapons with multiple uses. Trent used the Drago Sword while Tommy used the Dragon Dagger. * Production-wise, both were excluded from fights or fighting away from their teammates due to their Super Sentai counterparts' actions (Burai because he was unable to leave the Lapseless Room without losing the little time he had left to live; Mikoto Nakadai because he stayed a villain far later than Trent did). Trivia *Before it was withdrawn, the White Dino Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-Hollywood Studios. *Trent appeared in archive footage in the SPD episode History *Even though his Zord is called the Dragozord, it is actually a pterosaur, a tupuxuara, to be precise. It is called the Dragozord is because the name would reference flying dragons, not only just to reference the Dragonzord. *He is considered a 6th ranger despite being the 5th member of his team. Also see *Mikoto Nakadai - Trent's Sentai counterpart from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Update Template Category:6th Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Dino Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Adopted Rangers Category:Male Rangers